Kinky
by RebbieChan
Summary: Dojima tries to corrupt Robin's innocent mind. AXR. Probably doesn't need the M rating.


**Kinky**

"What about Amon is attractive to you?"

Robin blinked. She was sitting at the bar in Harry's on lunch break with Dojima. "What?"

"Well, what's about him attracts you? I can't say that any simpler." Dojima stirred her coffee absent-mindly, resting her head on her free hand.

"Yeah, but um…"

"You _do_ find him attractive, don't you?" Dojima waved her spoon at Robin.

"Of course, I do!" Her eyes followed as Dojima swung her spoon in a circular motion inches from her face. They narrowed for a second, warning Dojima to stop it. The blond shot her puppy-dog eyes. It was a battle of wills. "Fine!"

"Yay!" Dojima flung her spoon back, ignoring as it clattered to the floor. "And you better not say his hair, because that mess is greasy and gross."

"He does need to take better care of it," the young hunter laughed. Dojima stared at her dully, assuming that she was trying to change the subject. "What I _do_ like about him, physically," her eyes wandered around the room, "he has a nice chest and uh," she waved her hands around her mid section.

"Abs," Dojima rolled her eyes, throwing out the word.

"Yes, he's very well built." Robin nodded. "When he has his shirt off, I mean he should just keep it off all the time."

Dojima perked up, giving Robin a sly look. "When he has his shirt off? Hmmm?"

"Like when he gets out of the shower in the morning, I don't want to know what you're thinking," Robin sighed. Sometimes talking to Dojima was a headache waiting to happen.

"Whatever you say!" Dojima knew her friend too well, it was easy to tell that that wasn't really the number one thing. "Anyway, you could tell that when you first saw him because I doubt he had his shirt off. What was it really?"

Robin blushed, embarrassed that she had been found out. She fixed her eyes on her cup of coffee. "His voice."

"His voice?" Dojima asked dully. "Really?"

"His voice is uh," her face continued to get redder, "it's sexy." The last word came out just above a whisper. Dojima continued to give her a dull stare. "And, uh his shoulder are-"

"Now you're just mentioning things you like about him," Dojima cut her off. "The first time you saw him. One second, what drew you to him?"

"The scruff on his chin line!" Robin admitted. "I love how it extenuates his jaw and makes him look kind of rough too. It's just enough to look good, but not enough so that it doesn't feel weird to kiss." By now Robin's face was practically a tomato.

Dojima cracked up. "_That_'s it? His weird facial hair?"

"It's not weird," Robin mumbled.

"Don't you know why guys grow it like that?" Robin tilted her head to the side in response. "Alright, I'll tell you the definition right off of Google." She whipped out her phone, a mass of charms swinging from it. After a few seconds she typed something in and after a few second more her eyes widened. "Wow, Google's perverted."

"What?" Robin asked, trying to get a peek of the screen.

Dojima jerked it away. "Just look up 'flavor savor' when you get home, and don't let Amon see what you're doing." She tried hard not to laugh, this would be funny for sure. "I didn't know you were so kinky Robin!"

"Kinky?"

"Look that one up too."

* * *

><p>And so, after work Robin found herself at her computer. She sat on the couch, the light from her laptop illuminating her face. Amon had just gotten into the shower. Quickly, she typed in the word "kinky." Her eyes scanned the results.<p>

_1. Sexually Deviant: being or engaging in unusual sexual practices that may be considered deviant._

_2. Sexually Provocative: intended to be provocative of sexually alluring, usually deliberately unusual or bizarre._

_3. Tightly Coiled: Full of tight coils._

"I'm assuming it's not the last one," Robin muttered. With dread she typed in the other word.

_Flavor Savor (slang): The Flavor Savor is named due to lingering residual left on the facial hair after oral performing sex on a woman's vagina. The taste and smell can last for hours after eating._

Robin's eyes widened.

_That can't be why._ "Does Amon want me to-?"

"Do I want you to do what?"

Robin jumped at the sound of Amon's voice, clicking out of the webpage. "Nothing!"

She glanced over to him as he stepped out of the bathroom shirtless with a towel draped over his shoulders. He stared at her for a bit before asking, "did Dojima make you look up something weird online again?"

Robin glanced at the television. "No…"

Amon shook his head, trying not to laugh. She was such a bad liar. He moved to sit next to her on the couch while she shut her laptop and placed it on the end table. They sat there for a minute, waiting for the other to say something while staring blankly at the television screen.

"Do you want to have oral sex?" Robin turned to him as she said it, her cheeks pink.

Amon blinked, completely caught of guard. "Uh…" He was honestly surprised that she knew that term, let alone was asking for it? Very confused, he pointed at his crotch. Robin shook her head and pointed to hers. Amon raised an eyebrow at her. "Wait, what?"

"Do you want to-"

"I know what you said," Amon clarified, "but I thought you said you wanted to wait until marriage."

"Yeah, so-" Robin stopped, realizing how it had sounded, "Not right now!" She crossed her arms in a huff.

Amon sighed, "let me guess you were talking with Dojima when she said…"

"That the scruff on you face made you a 'flavor savor' and told me to look it up." Robin finished.

"Do you really want to know why I started keeping it that way?" Robin nodded. "I was running late and forgot to shave one day," Amon started, "and when I came to the office Michael said that it looked cool."

"_That's _your reason, that Michael said it looked cool?"

"Do you not like it?" Amon asked, moving a hand to rub his scruff.

"No," Robin leaned close, cupping his face with her hands, "I love it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This came about because of a conversation I had with a friend of mine where she ended up looking up "flavor saver" on bing to prove that my taste in men was terrible. It was funny because I'm very much like Robin in the sense that I don't understand stuff like that, so I ended up getting this idea. Kinda OOC but I like it. Oh and that definition is the exact one we found on bing O_O LOL

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
